


Tommy get's exiled (Reprised)

by Queen_Katri



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But he's ultimately a manipulative bald-headed green blob bitch, Dream's a bitch, Drista and Lani are only mentioned really, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, He is married to the refrigerator, He's soft for a few chapters, I may or may not make this a one-shot like the other, More tags will be added as I right more, No Beta, Philza is Dadza, The Tubbo and Tommy tag under the relationships is just friendship I swear, The captain is a dad? Big brother., The tags will spoil the story, Tommy would rather die than be seperated, We don't ship minors here, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, i don't know you tell me, no beta we die like george in manhunts, no beta we die like tommy in prison, only one chapter so far, tommy is exiled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Katri/pseuds/Queen_Katri
Summary: Summary: Tommy gets exiled but instead of complying and leaving with Dream confused he fights back. Tommy calls for Tubbo and eventually clings to him refusing to let go. Tommy refuses to be separated from Tubbo again, even if it’s because of his own doings or costs him his life.Hmmm, is that for shadowing I smell. Haha, JK. Unless, no for real I'm kidding. Unless....You'll never know I might I might not kill him. You won't know 'til you read then wait forever for me to update it.
Relationships: Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)/Other(s), TommyInnit & Toby Smith|Tubbo, Wilbur Soot/ Sally the Salmon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	1. Exiled

**Author's Note:**

> Second work, the first one actually got attention and people seemed to like it. I'll do my best to update. But school, sports, and forgetting this writing exist still are going to be in my way. I was originally gonna make this a one shot but with the way i wrote it it felt wrong to leave it like it was. Too long for a one-shot, cliff hanger that didn't makes sense without continuation, and me feeling like it should be longer.
> 
> By doing this I probably fucked my self over but what done is done.

“Tommy I am so sorry. I am so so sorry.” “W-what Tubbo,” Tommy looks terrified, scared of what those fatal words mean. “Dream will you please escort Tommy out of my country,” Tubbo turns his back to Tommy, Big Q, and Fundy. The three are shocked by Tubbo’s actions. They had just agreed on teaming with the blade to stand up to Dream and end his reign of terror. “Tubbo what, but the plan, we agreed, w-what but you agreed.” He feels heartbroken, he thought that they had agreed upon a plan. Tubbo turns around and looks Tommy in the eyes, “Teaming with Technoblade is the worst possible option to do. L’manberg doesn’t need anymore wars, we just got out of one. We still need to rebuild and replenish resources. There are more than just us living in L’manberg, there are other people living here.” 

  
  


Tommy takes a step back, you can see the fear in his eyes. “Dream take him away now” Tubbo has a look on his face, he looks like a heartless monster, as if this wasn’t his best friend since diapers. But if you look closely, if you look him square in the eyes you can see the truth. Underneath everything Tubbo is dying, he doesn’t want to exile Tommy, he wants there to be another way. He can’t stand the look on Tommy’s face, the look of absolute betrayal dresses his face. He can’t bear it anymore, with a stone cold face he turns his back to Tommy. 

  
  


“Come on Tommy, lets go,” Dream grabs Tommy's arm and begins to drag him to the ledge of the wall. “What! No let go of me. Tubbo!” Tommy yanks his arm from dream and tries to run back to Tubbo nut dream catches him again. “Come on Tommy you don’t want to do anything you regret,” Dream looks down at Tommy, even with the mask covering his face you can tell that he’s giving Tommy the death stare. Dream has his other hand resting on his axe. Tommy relaxes and turns to leave with Dream. They get to the edge of the wall and before Dream could push Tommy off he ducks and Dream falls forward but regains his balance at the last second. Tommy kicks Dream’s legs from up under him and knocks him off the wall. Everyone is surprised Tommy was capable of doing something like that. Tommy turned around and ran toward Tubbo and hugged him with a deathly grip. “I am NOT being separated from Tubbo ever again. It happened once but never again. I’m not going through that pain again.” 

  
  


Dream pearls back up the wall and everyone freezes. You can feel the killing intent behind his silence. “TOMMY! Get back over here NOW!” Tommy’s grip on Tubbo tightens. Tommy turns to face Dream while holding Tubbo’s hand with a deathly grip. “N-no Dream, I am sick of you telling me and my friends what to do. You always ruin everything, I just wanna hang with my friends and keep my discs. But you won’t allow that. Dream you are one son of a bitch.” Tommy, as cocky as he is terrified of Dream. He acts big so no one will look down on him. He always did especially around his family and Dream. 

  
  


The only one he could never quite hold his ground with was Dream, it’s always Dream. “Tommy I am mad enough at you, if you don’t come with me RIGHT NOW. I will kill you. And we don’t want that do we Tommy,” Dream has his sword in hand pointed at Tommy. “No I said I wasn’t going with you. I’m not going to be separated from Tubbo again. I refuse to.” Dream takes another step toward Tommy, “Tommy this is your last chance, come now or die.” Tommy stands his ground, he looks Dream in the eyes. “I couldn’t give a fuck about my life, if I don’t have L’manberg, if I don’t have my disc, IF I DON”T HAVE **MY** **TUBBO** THEN MY LIFE IS WORTHLESS! YOU’VE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME!” Tommy takes a breather, not once breaking eye contact with Dream. 

“By taking me away from L’manberg you’re taking me away from Tubbo and Tubbo is the best thing that’s ever happened to me." Tommy is sobbing now, his vision is blurred but he keeps hold of Tubbo. "Taking me away from him is a fate worth more than death! So if you take me away from him," Tommy pauses he stares Dream dead in the face and smirks. YOU MAY AS WELL KILL ME NOW BITCH!” 


	2. Let's pull a Karl Jacobs my guys :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see a little bit of the past and how it all started. But will their history be enough to save this family or will it mean nothing at all.

The air was still, no one made a sound. Fundy and Quackity forgotten to the side left stunned at hearing Tommy. They never thought that they would ever see this side of Tommy.

Dream was to say shocked he had known Tommy since he was a toddler. He remembered taking Tubbo to the daycare along with Lani and Drista. Tubbo would be eager to go, always the first up, always the last to leave. He finally found out why one night at dinner, Tubbo was talking about how excited he was to go to daycare. He said that his best friend’s birthday was the next day and he wanted to buy him a gift. He remembered Tubbo being so excited to go to the toy aisle and pick out a foam diamond sword. He came home so happy that day.

  
  


He never forgot the day he finally met the infamous best friend. It was a sight to see. Seeing Tubbo so happy to finally show off his infamous bestfriend got me excited too. The whole family was there including dad. We thought it would be best to meet up with our families at the park so it would be more comfortable and safe. 

  
  


When we arrived the park wasn’t crowded but there were people here and there. We walked for a while looking for them, though the only ones that knew what they looked like was Tubbo so we waited for him to run off. It took about ten minutes before Tubbo started shaking with excitement. “There he is, there he is, over there quick dad.” Dad turned in the direction of the swing set, though it was difficult as Tubbo was also trying to get down. 

  
  


We followed them over and found a family of five. There was a mom and dad that had wings, a pig looking kid around my age, another kid around our age with a red beanie, and a child with a red and white t-shirt around Tubbo’s age. 

  
  


“Hi, My name is Jordan Sparklez. It’s nice to meet you.” Dad sticks out his hand to shake. “Huh, oh hi Jordan, I’m Philza Mincraft but you can call me Phil. This is my wife Krista and our kids,” he gestures towards the kids I saw earlier. 

  
  
  


“Well this is my family. My little one here is the reason we’re here actually. He saw you and demanded we come this way,” He lets tubbo off his neck and sets him down. He immediately takes off toward the smallest child hugging him. “Tommy! I missed you so much,” Tommy turned around, he looked like a kid in a candy store.

  
  


“Tubbo! You’re here. I thought you wouldn’t come.” Tommy hugs Tubbo with a seemingly deathly grip. “Dadza! Can me and Tubbo go play around,” Tommy looks at Phil with puppy dog eyes. “Yeah, yeah dad can we.” Tubbo joins in with Tommy staring at them pleadingly. 

  
  
  


Phil sighs and lets out a chuckle, “Well I mean it’s fine with me as long as Jordan is okay with it.” He looks towards dad awaiting his response. “Oh okay just don’t go too far. I should be able to see you from where I’m standing. Okay boys?”

  
  


“Yes, yes we promise,” Tommy grabbed Tubbo’s hands and ran off in the direction of the sand box. Everyone’s attention was brought back to dad and Phil. Phil turned his attention to the remaining of us. “While those two run off make sure to keep an eye on them, knowing Tommy. In the next five minutes they’ll both be hanging upside down screaming on the monkey bars. Haha!” 

  
  
  


“Ok, come on Techno, you three as well.” We followed the kid with a beanie keeping an eye out for Tubbo and Tommy. “So what are your names, mines Wilbur.” Wilbur turns his head back looking at us. “Well I’m Clay but you can call me Dream. These are my siblings, Drista and Lani.” He smiles and turns his head back forward.

  
  
  


“Well you know my name but this is my older brother Technoblade, but he goes by Techno. He doesn’t talk much.” Technoblade grunts in agreement as we stop. “Well there they are, we should go sit on that bench over there. That way we can keep an eye on them.”

  
  


We’re sitting on the bench watching Tommy and Tubbo play in the sand. Lani and Drista go to play on the monkey bars next to the sand box. It was nice watching them all play without a care in the world. It felt calm and peaceful, hearing the sounds of laughter and seeing smiles all around. Oh how I wish it would stay this way.

  
  
  


But the world is cruel and works in twisted ways. Dream snaps out of his daydream and focuses on the boy in front of him. He messes up all of his plans. He can never do anything right. Everything would have been calm and peaceful if he never showed up. 

  
  


Dream boils at his thoughts, everything points back to Tommy, he was the root of all his problems. Everything is his fault. Dream clutches his axe a little too tight. He slowly takes off his mask, looking Tommy in the eyes.

  
  


“ If you wanna die so bad then be my guest, but you asked for this.” Dream grips his axe, moving to lunge forward. He raises his axe to meet with Tommy’s head. A deadly grin on his face as he’s about to get rid of the child he’s had to deal with. He can’t wait to get back home and relish in the feeling of getting rid of Tommy. All his problems will be gone, everyone else will be easy to handle. 

  
  


______________________________________________________________________

Tommy braces for impact ready to die at any given moment. He holds Tubbo’s hand with a deathly grip. At least he’ll die knowing that he stayed true to himself. Loyal as always, always putting the person he’s loyal to above everything else. At least he’ll die knowing he did everything he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry this took so long. Something happened with my computer and I had to wait six weeks for it to be working properly again and then school came along. I will be able to tell you all that it will be a while before the next chapter though. In the meantime to keep y'all busy until I get the chapter out go take a look at my bookmarks. I'll be adding my subscriptions in their as well.
> 
> (That was also a reason to as of why this is late. what can I day I love to read).
> 
> Stay safe and wear your seat belts

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that. We got straight into the story no build up or anything. Chapter 2 is already in progress. I just need my self to get back into the feel for writing again. Next chapter 'SHOULD' be posted before mid February. I say that because it takes a while to write and once I do start writing by the following day the chapter should be posted.   
> Feed back is A L W A Y S welcome. Remember to stay safe and wear your seat belt.
> 
> (hey, hey you there. Would any of you like it is I posted a fic of my OC's. Both are girls and are besties. let me know if that's something you wanna see.) 
> 
> Stay in school kids endure it no matter how much of a B I T C H it is:D


End file.
